


Just an Illusion

by LegendsofSnark



Series: Sometimes I wonder [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9474320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Mick hears Len, sees him and he realizes he misses him





	

Mick's breathing slows when he sees him out of the corner of his eye.  
  
No, no. No. Mick closes his eyes as tight as he can, hoping that this is just another memory that's fleeting and he will leave him alone. He hopes that he will. He needs him to.  
  
"Why?" Mick says. His jaw is clenched as he speaks the words. He thinks, maybe there's something that Len will tell him about why he's always showing up. Why he's always in his head.  
  
"What?" Amaya questions. She removed her mouth from Mick, glancing up through lidded eyes at the man she was currently sucking off. "You told me this is what you liked." She's confused again. Sometimes he wonders why she still comes to him when he asks. Every time they fuck or whatever Len shows up. He constantly talks to the man, the man that he used to love, still loves and Always will stare at him, confusion gracing her features but she never leaves him wanting or aching.  
  
Len only smirks at the woman. He's never met her and Mick knows that this is a memory yet he doesn't get why his memory of Len despises Amaya so such.  
  
"Because Mick." Len drawls. "You despise her. Some level of you feel like you're cheating on me and you hate what you're doing with her."  
  
Mick ignores him and looks at Amaya. She hasn't resumed what she was doing and was just blankly staring at Mick. Waiting.  
  
"I do. I just.... I'm sorry. Continue. It's alright."  
  
"Liar." Len smiles. "You were always bad at it. But she seems to buy it."  
  
Amaya resumes what she was doing, taking Mick into her mouth once more and continuing her motions.  
  
"Get out. Please." Mick pleads with the voice but nothing.  
  
"Don't think so Mick. I want you to feel what you're doing to me. To us. Look at her."  
  
Mick does as he's told and looks at Amaya. She's occupied and doesn't look up. She looks happy.  
  
"You love me. You know you do. But you're leading her on. You dont want her. You want me. You want me back and you're settling for her. Why Mick? Why?"  
  
He doesn't know. He loves her. A part of him loves her but---  
  
"I love you Snart. More than anything."  
  
He doesn't say it out loud. He hopes he doesn't say it out loud. But the nudging on his thigh, Amaya moving, he knows he did.  



End file.
